


501

by dahyes



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Ancient China, Gen, Historical, Historical Accuracy, No Plot/Plotless, Svenska | Swedish, Why Did I Write This?, detta var ett misstag, min klasskompis sa till alla att jag hade en skrivit fanfiction om en gammal kines?
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyes/pseuds/dahyes
Summary: Detta tar plats år 501 e.Kr i Kina, samma år en av de sista kejsarna av Södra Qi-dynastin dog.Tekniklektionen var tråkig, detta är helt meningslöst, men varför inte? (Nej, jag skämtar inte, vad fan är detta? Vad har jag gjort? Varför?)





	501

När nyheterna kom att Xiao Baojuan hade dött, visste ingen vad som skulle hända. Ingen hade gillat kejsaren mycket, som den brutala man han var, tyrannisk, skulle man kalla honom. Så ung också, bara 18 år blev han. Många rykten om kejsaren hade spridits de senaste åren, speciellt sedan han blrjade härska tre år sedan. Dessa rykten handlade till exempel om förhållandet med systern, Prinsessan Shanyin. Det var inte så överraskande, de som sett Prinsessan visste hur vacker hon var. Men vad alla undrade var vad Xiao Baojuans fru och kejsarinna tyckte om denna affär. Chu Lingqu gillade inte kejsarens affärer med andra kvinnor ända sedan han fått en av dem gravid, men det borde ha varit hjärtekrossande att få reda på att sin man har träffat sin syster vid sidan om. Dock så var det självklart att Xiao aldrig älskat Chu Lingqu. Hon var ju bara en kvinna vald till kronprinsessa av Kejsare Ming, Xiao Baojuans far, inte ens var hon mor till Kejsare Xiaos son. Det var märkligt att han ens gjort henne kejsarinna.  


 

Shen Fai undrade vad som skulle hända med Chu Lingqu och sonen nu. Inte för att han brydde sig särskilt mycket, nej, det gjorde han inte. Xiao Baojuan var ändå mannen som halshuggit Shen Fais far, och det gick inte att ändra på. Antagligen skulle de båda avrättas, även Xiao Song, som inte ens hunnit fira sina andra födelsedag än. Fast, det kanske var like bra så. Sonen till en kejsare som Xiao Baojuan skulle nog inte klara sig länge bland människor som hatade honom.  


 

"Shen Fai, hur mår du?" En ung pojke hade slagit sig ner bredvid honom, någon vars röst Shen genast kände igen utan att behöva vända sig om för att se på personen.

 

"Jag vet inte, faktiskt. Vad borde jag känna, borde jag vara glad?", frågade han tyst. 

 

"Den enda som kan svara på den frågan är du själv", log Chuang Ye. Det var inte väldigt hjälpsamt, men på ett sätt förstod Shen Fai vad han hade menat. Chuang Ye hade alltid varit en nära vän. "Vad tänker du på?"

 

"Vad tror du kommer hända med kejsarinnan?", undrade Shen Fai efter några långa sekunder av tänkande.

 

"Det är omöjligt att veta."

 

"Ja, jag vet det, såklart. Därför frågade jag bara vad du personligen tror." Chuang Ye skakade på huvudet.

 

"Den frågan kan jag inte heller svara på, kanske du borde prata med Shao Yi." Shen Fai tyckte att det var konstigt hur Chuang Ye nästan aldrig hade ett bra svar på sådana frågor. Aldrig heller kunde man förstå vad han menade när han faktiskt gav ett svar. "Men en sak jag är säker på är att Xiao Yan blir den nya kejsaren."

 

"Du vet, det är rätt konstigt att du kan säga sådant men inte svara på liknande frågor. Fast, om Xiao Yan blir kejsare, vad händer då brodern? Han har ju redan tronen. Kommer han avgå, eller vad menar du?”

 

"Om en man som Xiao Yan har chansen att bli härska, skulle han ta den utan tvekan. Det borde du redan insett", skrattade Chuang Ye, men suckade sedan. "Förhoppningsvis är han inte som Xiao Baojuan. Och du vet att Xiao Baorong är fortfarande ung, Xiao Yan kommer inte vilja ha en trettonåring ge honom order, även om han förr påstått det."

 

"Du kanske har rätt.. Vi kan väl inte göra annat än vänta nu. Åh, jag tänkte också fråga, vad-", hann Shen Fai mumla innan en till person slog sig ner på gräset, på andra sidan av honom. Precis som med Chuang Ye behövde inte Shen vända sig om mot pojken för att veta vem det var.

 

"Godmorgon, vad gör ni uppe så tidigt?"

 

"Vi pratar bara lite. Shao Yi, vad tror du händer med kejsarinnan och kronprinsen?", undrade Chuang Ye, och härmade frågan Shen Fai ställt bara några minuter tidigare.

 

"De avrättas väl? Xiao Yan kommer antagligen inte vilja ha dem här längre, för han tar tronen.. tror jag, i alla fall." Chuang Ye såg på Shen Fai och flinade efter att Shao Yi sagt den sista meningen, vilket var väldigt irriterande. Chuang såg alltid så stolt ut efter att ha lyckats bevisa att Shen Fai har fel. Egentligen gjorde han inte det, utan gick bara efter Shao Yis åsikt. Men, vad Shao sa spelade en stor roll för de båda, av någon anledning.

 

"Nåja, det har ingenting med oss att göra. Det gör ingenting hur det än slutar", avslutade Shao Yi med en suck.

 

"Men bara för att det inte påverkar oss, betyder det väl inte att man kan ignorera det? Xiao Baojuans familj gjorde inte fel, bara kejsaren själv", muttrade Shen Fai.

 

"Vi inte kan göra någonting åt resultatet, och därför borde vi inte lägga oss i alltför mycket, typ. Svårt att förklara.”

 

"Jag kan inte säga att jag förstår hur du tänker, men när kan jag någonsin det, med alla underliga tankar och idéer du har", sa Chuang Ye och suckade djupt. Shao Yi log smått, men sa inte mer.

 

"Som om du är en att tala, Chuang", fnös Shen Fai. Chuang skrattade bara.

 

"Du kanske har rätt, du med."

 

Shen Fai visste inte riktigt vad han skulle känna. Kejsaren hade varit en person Shen kunnat säga att han ogillat starkt utan tvekan ända sedan han avrättat Shen Wenji och Shen Zhaolüe, Shen Fais far och kusin. Men även om ingen erkände det, var alla nervösa inför vad som skulle hända härnäst.

 

Allt han kunde göra var att hoppas på det bästa.

**Author's Note:**

> Jag är absolut ingen expert på kinesisk historia, ursäkta några fel. All information kommer från Wikipedia, då jag inte hittade några andra artiklar om denna tiden och Xiao Baojuan. Bra källa, jag vet.


End file.
